Faded Crossways
by DawnRedd
Summary: Life as a Vocaloid isn't always as expected, Nothing always goes to plan.. My first fan-fiction, Hope you enjoy it! Couples: RinxPiko / RinxMikuo, GakupoxLuka, -More coming soon-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is my first time at writing a fan-fiction so I apologise if it isn't very good, But I'll try my best to get better. ^^;**

**I might write different chapters from different character's perspectives so you'll have to bare with me... :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used~ (:**

* * *

**Kagamine Rin's Perspective.**

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

I felt myself tirelessly staring at the clock at the front of literature class to dismiss us to lunch break.

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

I narrowed my eyes down at the curled ahoge in front of me which belonged to a guy called Utatane Piko. Gosh, I'm so bored.

...After several minutes, I found myself experimenting to see whether it would be possible to flatten it. First off I tried blowing at it, though after many failed attempts I picked up my ruler, I was literally two inches away from prodding it when..

"KAGAMINE RIN!"

"Y-Yes, Yes sir!?" I stood up in a quick motion, carelessly dropping the ruler down the back of Piko's chair.

Our teacher let out a deep sigh and gestured for me to take my seat. "Please do pay attention, it's vital for passing your exam."

I nodded slowly and sat back down, simulating how I would get my ruler back from down Piko's back.

_Tick.._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

Mr. Hiyama gestured towards the clock and let out another sigh. "We may as well end our lesson here seeming as we only have four minutes left." He stepped over to the whiteboard, clearing all the lesson's notes. "You may pack away and talk quietly between yourselves."

The students that surrounded me packed away their folders in sync, but Piko stayed still, so I assumed this would be my chance to retrieve my ruler.

I got up, slowly leaned towards him, putting my hand down the back of his chair...Almost there...just...a...little...more...

As literally about to grab it, He swiveled around in his chair and smiled at me. "Hello, Kagamine-san~!"

"K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~!" I squealed, my heart was beating as if I had just run a marathon. "P-Piko-kun! -Hi!" I smiled awkwardly, slowly tightening my grasp on my ruler.

"...Er, What are you doing, Kagamine-san..?" He gave me an innocent yet puzzled look.

"-Please, Call me Rin! 'Kagamine-san' is too formal!" I slowly eased my ruler from behind him, then held it up. "...Sorry, I dropped my ruler...when Hiyama-sensei yelled at me..! Heh..."

Piko smiled, then chuckled a little. "Oh, Okay, If you say so...Rin!" He then turned back to face his desk.

I sighed a sigh of relief to myself and looked down at my note-pad. "Oh crap...!" I clenched my teeth, then looked up to the whiteboard to see that all the notes had been wiped clean.

"Hmm...?" Piko turned to me again. "-Is there a problem, Rin-san?"

I found myself quickly closing my folder, shoving my note-pad inside it and shaking my head. "Oh, No, Not at all! Don't worry about it!" ...Why the hell are my cheeks starting to feel a little warm, I couldn't be blushing at this..! I don't even like Piko in that way, He isn't even doing anything...Though his eyes are...very unique...and...

"-Are you sure about that..? If you missed any of the notes, I can lend you my file until next literature class if you like?"

I shifted my eyes to make sure that Mr. Hiyama wasn't aware that I hadn't actually finished the work, and I nodded whilst chuckling awkwardly. "Er... Yeah, Please.. -If that would be alright, I guess I got distracted.." I smiled and thanked him as he passed his file over to me, and thats when the bell sounded to indicate the end of class.

"I'll see you all on friday, Don't forget todays classwork, you'll need it for definite!" Mr. Hiyama anounced as he exited the classroom.

Pretty much all the students rised from their seats - including Piko -and shoved their belongings into their backpacks.

Just as Piko put his bag on his back and started to leave, I thanked him again and said bye.

* * *

By now, the classroom was pretty much empty. Everyone has their own individual table with enough space for personal belongings such as our folders, note-books, pencil-cases, and all that kind of stuff.

I swung back on my chair and looked around to see who actually was still around, I spotted Lily and Gumi towards the back-left of the classroom, most likely gossiping about the cutest couples in the school. Rolling my eyes, I switched to look over to the right, where I saw Miki quietly studying. How boring..

As I let my chair back down onto all fours to pack away my stuff with the addition of Piko's file, I heard a voice from behind me.

"..Er, Hi Rin-chan!" The familiar voice greeted me, though I couldn't quite put a face to the voice, So I turned myself in my seat to reply.

"Oh, Hey Mikuo-kun! Are you alright?" I smiled. Hatsune Mikuo is my best friend's brother, I don't know him very well but apparently once you get to now him, he can be pretty sweet.

"...Oh, Yeah, I am, Thanks for asking..!" He smiled awkwardly and shoved his folder into his bag. "-Did you happen to catch the last of the notes...? I got a little distracted, and I...er..." He twitched a little and looked at me, a little flushed.

"Haha, Of course I didn't!" I found myself smirking like a moron, Half because he should know that I rarely pay attention in class, and the other half because he's so shy compared to most of the other boys in our class. "-I borrowed Piko's copy of the notes though, You can share those with me if y'like!"

"Ah, Thank-you!" He nodded his head as if he was going to bow in appreciation. "So, Er... When can I copy them...?"

I shrugged, turning back to my desk to close my bag. "I dunno, Hmmm..." Turning back to face him, I suggested that we could meet up after school.

"Sure, Sounds great." He smiled and stood up, tucking his chair under his desk and putting his bag on his back. "I might have to drag Miku along with us though, But i'm sure you don't mind...?"

I also rised from my chair and smiled whilst shaking my head. "Nah, I don't mind, She is practically my best friend, after all."

"Oh, That's alright then." He looked at me for a while with a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "-Right, So, I'll see you after school..! -Bye Rin-chan...!" He did a little dorky wave and headed out of our classroom.

"-See you, Mikuo-kun!" I grinned, throwing my bag onto my back and then looked up at the clock. "-Oh!" I exclaimed. "I almost forgot that it's lunch!"

I heard a few students snicker at me, but I didn't care, The canteen was selling noodle-soup today! There's no way I could miss it, so I dashed out of literature class, throwing my bag into the cloak-room as I caught up with Miku and Luka to queue up.

* * *

**...I hope that was okay for a first chapter, I'm not sure when I'm gonna do the next part to this but oh well. Hopefully it'll become more interesting once I get the storyline going..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it! For now, I think i'll keep this fan-fiction from Rin's point of view. ^^**

* * *

After I ordered my food, I sat down on the usual table with Miku, Luka, Meiko and Neru.

"..So, How are Literature for you guys?" Miku asked with a casual smile on her face. We had 4 classes for literature since our year has quite a lot of students, There are two top set classes, a middle set class, and a bottom set.

I'm in middle set, Miku and Luka are in the top of top, and Meiko is with Neru in the other top class. I would have been in Neru and Meiko's class, but I failed to hand in my assignment on time so I'm in a class with Kasane Teto, though she isn't in school for some reason today..

"Eh? Oh, Yeah, Literature is fine." Neru shrugged and put a spoonful of noodle-soup in her mouth whilst Meiko nodded in agreement.

"How about you, Rin-chan? How was class today?" Luka asked me with a warm smile. She's such a great friend, I see her as the mother-like figure of our friend-group.

"It was..." I put my spoon in my bowl and stopped to think of a word. "...Boring." I sighed whilst Luka rolled her eyes.

"If you approach it like that then you're never going to move up a set, are you?"

"-I don't mind my class! I have people to talk to and-" I stopped talking since Luka wouldn't be impressed if she found out that i'm behind in my work again.

After about 7 minutes of random babbling about school-work, Lily and Gumi skipped over to our table and stood next to me.

"Oh, Hey guys, Are you alri-" Meiko started, but was rudely interrupted.

Lily took a deep breath and exclaimed "-I can't believe you're going on a date, Rin-chan! Congratulations!" whilst Gumi had a big grin on her face. "Have fun!" Then they almost immediately walked off to join Miki at their usual table.

I watched them walk away, but when I looked back at my friends, they were all wide-eyed and staring at me as if I had broken the school-rules.

"-Y-You have a..." Luka started.

"-DATE?!" Neru, Miku and Meiko all exclaimed in sync.

"Huh..? -What? No! I don't have a date!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh wait.." I twisted my head slightly in thought. ...Date? Did they mean me meeting up with Mikuo after school..? What? That isn't a date..!

"C'mon Rin-chan, You can tell us!" Meiko teased.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "I'm not going on a date! I borrowed Piko's literature notes so that I could copy the-"

"First of all, Why didn't you have the notes?" Luka stared at me. "And second of all, You didn't answer the question!"

"-That's because you didn't let me finish speaking!" I snapped. I then sighed and carried on speaking. "I missed the notes because... I had to go and grab some textbooks from another class." I lied. "-And I don't have a date, I'm meeting up with Mikuo after school so that we can c-" I was cut off again.

"You're on a date with.. MY..BROTHER..?!" Miku squealed, I wasn't sure if it was a positive squeal, or an i'm-going-to-kill-you squeal.

I sighed and shook my head. "..No! I'm not going on a date with him!"

Miku pouted and narrowed her eyes at me slightly. "Okay then, If it's not a date, then I guess I'll come with you both." Luka looked at Miku and raised her eyebrows, then turned her attention back to me.

"What about that then, Rin?" Luka leaned towards me slowly.

I rolled my eyes yet again and took a sip of my orange juice. "Yeah, That's fine. S'just boring literature work, Nothing exciting."

"..Right, Well... I'm coming just in case!" Miku confirmed, and everyone went back to eating as if nothing happened.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short.. To make up for it, I'll write the next part later. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't get chance to finish this chapter in time. But yeah. Hope you enjoy it and please review saying what you like and what I could improve, I'd really appreciate it! (:**

* * *

**Hatsune Miku's Point of View.**

It's the last class of the day and i'm absolutely fuming. I can barely concentrate on my stupid project for the science fair.

Like a few of our other classes including Literature, We are split into separate sets depending on our knowledge. Our of my friends, Rin, Luka, Meiko and Gumi are in the top set, whilst Neru and I are in the set below.

I still can't believe that _my best friend _is going on a date with _my brother. _She claims its just to do some literature work but i'd never believe that, last time I heard something like that was when Meiko said she couldn't make it to my new year's party when really she was out drinking with Haku.

I'm not so much mad at Rin for deciding to go on a date with Mikuo, I mean, Sure, I'm happy for them...but... It's weird! She could have at least told me she liked him beforehand!

Ugh. Right. Time to concentrate. Every semester there are school fairs, which we need to take part in. Each subject gets its own stall, and whoever makes the best project for the subject gets their project put on the stall to represent their class, it's actually quite a competitive thing, and i'm usually quite worked up about it, but I can't take my mind off the fact that my brother is dating my best friend.

* * *

"...Okay, Maybe i'm over-exaggerating.." I muttered after the bell rang, confirming the end of the school day. I lazily walked down the hall with Neru and opened my locker, dragging my Gym bag out of it when I used during third lesson.

Neru rolled her eyes and shrugged at me. "Well, Whys it such a big deal, anyways? I mean, sure. It was a shock to all of us at first but y'know, don't you want them to be happy?"

I closed my locker and slung my Gym bag onto my back and sighed. "...I guess..."

"-Plus, Rin _did_ say that it wasn't a date, So maybe it isn't...? Surely she would have told you if it was."

I bit my lip and thought to myself, maybe Neru's right. Maybe they are just going to do work. Rin isn't the person to randomly accept a date off a guy she barely knows. ...Or did she ask him out? But what if they are going on a date? -Whatever. Date or not, i'm going with them. Just. In. Ca-

I was cut off from my thinking when a guy with purple hair dashed past me, knocking me to the floor.

"-GAKUPO! -WAIT!" Luka wailed whilst running after him. "-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THA-!" She was about to run past me when she stopped, putting her hand out to help me up. "...I apologise, Miku-san, I don't know whats gotten into him."

Luka pulled me back to me feet and Neru cocked her head at Luka.

"..What happened there..?" She shifted her eyes to the end of the corridor of which Gakupo had ran to and then back at Luka.

Luka drawn a quick breath and then deeply sighed, bowing her head slightly.

Just about everyone in the school knows about their 'relationship'. I mean, They aren't exactly going out. Gakupo has always had a major crush on Luka, but Luka has super mixed feelings. At first she hated him, and when I say hated him, I really do mean it. If he came anywhere near her, she'd punch and kick him to get him away as if he's trying to harass her or something. She's slowly giving into him, but she won't admit it, and I doubt she ever will.

She shook her head and sighed again. "I don't know, I must have said something to upset him.. -I feel really guilty now!" Luka caught her breath and had a painful look spreading across her eyes.

"-Don't worry, Luka-chan!" I patted her shoulder and seemingly reassured her. "He'll get over it."

"I doubt it, I think I crossed the line this time.." She sighed again, pushing my hand off her shoulder.

Neru had a scrunched up face as if she was holding back some kind of laugh. "It's your own fault Luka, If you just admitted that you like him, then there wouldn't be a proble-"

Neru was cut off from talking as Luka turned around and punched her. I'm honestly not sure if she punched her jokingly or if she punched her hard. Whatever it was, it shut Neru up. The three of us stood there in silence, then Luka stormed off in the direction that she came in.

"Sheesh, What was _that_ all about?" Neru rolled her eyes and rubbed her shoulder where Luka had punched her.

I shrugged and started to walk down the hallway in silence with Neru.

After a few minutes of silent walking through crowds of students, I almost forgot that I was supposed to stay with Rin and Mikuo to supervise their date..or whatever they're calling it.

"-Oh crap!" I exclaimed, starting to dash down the corridors and around to the main entrance.

I don't think Neru said anything, she probably went and caught up with Meiko or someone like that. She's not really the type to embarass herself by running through the hallway whailing. -Not to offend Luka, or anything.

* * *

When I reached the school gates, I saw Rin and Mikuo standing next to eachother, so I ran over and stood between them.

"Miku-chan~!" Rin smiled and greeted me. "You're finally here! What took you so long~?"

"...Huh?" I muttered. What does she mean.. Why would she wait for me on her date..? "-Oh, Er, Sorry, I had to... Talk to Luka. She was pretty upset.."

Rin frowned and gasped a little. "-Really..!? -What happened?!"

I shrugged and explained how Luka may have said something to him that she shouldn't, and the three of us started to walk for a few blocks. "...So..." I broke the newly-made silence with one of my few questions that I had been wondering since lunch. "So why do you two need to catch up with Literature, again..?"

"Err...Becauuuusse..." Mikuo stuttered and rubbed the side of his head.

Rin then started chuckling. "-Because I disrupted the class. I tried to poke Piko-kun's ahoge with my ruler, and Hiyama-sensei yelled at me so it slipped down his back and in the time I could've copied up the notes, I had to g-"

I cut her off, because as mean as it sounds, I couldn't really care less. She makes things like this up all the time. "And what about you, Mikuo..?"

"-H-Huh..? Oh, er, I... Er..." Mikuo stuttered again.

"_Becauuuseee..._" Rin started again. "Before all that happened, Hiyama-sensei told Mikuo-kun and I to fetch some textbooks from the very bottom set." She smiled.

"Er, Yeah, We.. did that." Mikuo looked slightly confused then looked into my eyes. "They had borrowed the er, textbooks for the lesson, and... Hiyama-sensei wanted to use them for his next class... So we got them... for... him.."

"Right.." I rolled my eyes at their suspicion as Mikuo turned to Rin.

"So, er... Rin-chan.. -We best go and get started...?" He looked very faint, he's usually fine talking to my friends.. I wonder if he 'likes' Rin-chan.. That's be weird... Very weird indeed...

"Sure~!" Rin smiled at him, which heightened my concern even more since Rin doesn't even like Literature that much.. She started walking, and my brother followed along-side her although I was stood between them before. I sighed and followed behind them, listening to every detail, Just incase..

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't update the other day when I said I would, I got distracted. ^^;**

**But here you go! Chapter 3! I'll try my best to write chapter 4 soon, I shouldn't leave it too long. Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update! I promise to try and update quicker from now on. (:**

* * *

**Hatsune Miku's Point of View.**

After a somewhat dragged out walk, we eventually arrived home. Unfortunately, Nothing happened on the walk home, Nothing at all.

The only conversations they had were to do with what had happened during school, which isn't any interest to me at all. During the walk, I got so bored that I ended up texting Neru, which I highly regret because she was complaining about her brother. Again.

As we reached the front door of our house, I turned to Mikuo - who was still talking to Rin about something or other - waiting for him to open the door since he carried the keys.

A seemingly long three minutes later, He finally realised, reached into his pocket pulling out an assortment of keys, and unlocked the door. As he pushed it open, he welcomed Rin in and followed behind her, and of course, I followed behind them.

"Hmmm, Your house seems different to usual.." Rin hummed. "Have you redecorated?" I opened my mouth to reply to her, but Mikuo got there first.

"Nah.. -We just.." He twitched a little, probably trying to remember what had actually changed since Rin had last visited us.

"Got new wallpaper." I finished for him, and he then nodded in agreement. I swiped my hand across the lightswitch to give us extra light and trailed into our dining room. "Whilst you two do your... Literature..? -I'll do my math homework."

"Okay then! Let's get started!" Rin smiled at me, taking a seat at the dining room table. I forced myself between between her and Mikuo, which I now realise wasn't so much of a good move.

"Er, Miku-san, Not to be awkward but.." Rin looked at me and smiled awkwardly. "But how are Mikuo and I supposed to copy up from the same paper if you're between us?"

I immediately rose from my seat and sat opposite them - That way I could still make sure they didn't do anything suspicious.

* * *

After around 17 minutes of silent copying from Rin and Mikuo, and secret body language observation from myself, I started to wonder if I was a little crazy.

I mean, Just because they're working together surely doesn't mean they're in love, right?

Silly me.. I then sighed gently, and Rin looked up as if to wonder why I had done so.

As I was the master of making bad decisions, I quickly stood up. "I'm just gonna get a drink." I smiled, walking off towards the kitchen.

I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm not thirsty. I just feel bad all of a sudden. I mean, If they are a couple, why am I acting like this? I really should be happy for them! But I can't help it, At all.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I really haven't got any inspiration.. :/**

**Next chapter hopefully coming in the week! Please review, I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
